Beyond the Bridge (Tradução)
by HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Uma história acompanhante do fic Dresden com uma cena por capítulo da perspectiva de Erwin. (Tradução para Português do fic de hedera helix no site ao3)
1. Capítulo 1

Nota de tradutor:

Boas.

No seguimento da tradução de **Dresden** de **hedera_helix** , publicado no site archiveofourown org, começo também a fazer a tradução da história Beyond the Bridge, um fic que segue os eventos da história original com uma cena por capítulo contada pela perspectiva do Erwin.

Publico já os 3 capítulos que correspondem/acompanham os 3 já traduzidos a esta data de Dresden. Quando publicar a tradução do capítulo 4 de Dresden, irei publicar o capítulo 4 deste.

Uma vez que o fic ainda está em andamento, sempre que a autora publicar um novo capítulo tentarei traduzi-lo o mais rápido que me seja possível.

Tal como na outra tradução, relembro que isto é uma tradução amadora (Português PT-PT, pré Acordo Ortográfico) de alguém que não tem nada perto de uma formação universitária neste campo. E relembro que todo o género de sugestões e correcções são aceites e encorajadas!

Cheers

.

* * *

.

Ali está de novo - aquele sentimento de vazio que segue uma noite partilhada, multiplicado quando o perfume dela flutua por entre os lençóis. Erwin luta para o ignorar enquanto faz a cama, para ser um sinal de que não sente nada, tal como deveria ser. Uma questão de conveniência - para ambos, sem dúvida - apenas algo com que se distrair e para manter rumores afastados. Não há necessidade de sentimentos, de que natureza for; daí esse vazio ser apropriado, que ainda assim ele deseja que desapareça quando acabar de fazer a cama. Abre a janela - ela queria-la fechada e ele cedeu apesar do desconforto - para eliminar o ar estagnado do quarto e baixar a temperatura a um nível que tolere melhor; parece-lhe ainda mais frio contra a pele molhada quando acaba de lavar o suor da noite passada.

Erwin elabora um plano para o dia enquanto se veste; uma chávena de café e pequeno almoço, vai dar uma olhadela pelo jornal mais que não seja só para ver sobre o que estão a mentir. Trabalho a seguir, algumas cartas e ficheiros da semana que se acumulam sempre para serem organizadas durante o fim de semana. Pondera sobre jantar num restaurante algures e depois lembra-se da perna de borrego que recebeu da Frau Hirsch. Que maçadoras as mulheres conseguem ser para um homem solteiro, e ainda assim de quantas formas, Erwin pensa enquanto aperta as calças, têm as suas ocasionais utilidades.

Coloca-se em frente do lavatório e começa a barbear-se. Lilian reclamara da barba hirsuta, disse que lhe deixava a pele vermelha. Sempre preocupada que as empregadas coscuvilhem, e Erwin supõem que seja bom ela se preocupar - Deus sabe que ele não precisa de mais problemas por causa _dela_ , ainda por cima. Erwin sabe bastante bem que só a vai usar até ser conveniente - apesar de que acabar o caso iria com certeza requerer alguma manobra, se se chegasse a esse ponto. Alguém como ela iria com certeza deixar os sentimentos-

Um movimento súbito no espelho, e o pensamento desaparece da mente de Erwin tão depressa quanto a pistola aparece na sua mão. É um momento de puro reflexo quando se volta, pontaria firme, esperando um assassino mas em vez disso vendo...

Um homem.

Um rapaz? Desarmado. Sem fôlego. Pálido. Pequeno. Jovem. As observações invadem a mente de Erwin enquanto ele mantém a mira, ouvindo o intruso sibilar um palavrão antes dos olhos verem o cano da arma e ele estacar, olhar esbugalhado, o corpo como uma estátua sob a sua janela. Ele saltou vindo dela. Como? Erwin afasta a pergunta. Não é essencial. A mente já está a formular resultados. Morto ou vivo? Ouve soldados na rua para lá do muro do jardim: à procura de um judeu, este jovem homem que está sentado debaixo da janela do seu quarto, quase esbaforido pela fuga.

A sua mente precisa de mais tempo. A situação é demasiado imprevista.

\- Estou a ver que estão a falar de ti - Erwin diz em voz baixa para ter mais tempo e a expressão do homem muda, confirmando a especulação.

O homem não fala mas o olhar começa a vaguear pelo quarto, para o examinar, e de alguma forma Erwin sabe que ele está à procura de uma arma. Alguém que quer viver. E isso traz de volta aqueles desfechos: morto ou vivo? Se morto, como? Se vivo, de que forma? Terá sido visto a escalar a parede - porque ele teve de a escalar, apesar de soar absurdo - e se sim, seria essa uma boa forma de se desfazer dele? Parece o cenário mais agradável. Erwin nunca fez isto, olhar nos olhos de um civil e premir o gatilho. Aquele assunto com Marie volta à sua mente mas afasta-lo de forma zangada. Não é nem a altura nem o local - e além disso, não há mais nada para re-examinar ou fazer quanto àquilo. De qualquer das formas, seria melhor se os homens lá fora tratassem do assunto, mais que não fosse para o poupar de... quê? Arrependimento? Pergunta-se será essa a palavra a usar.

E depois há a outra opção: vivo.

Não há resgate de civis, e fora isso que lhe guiara a decisão antes. Erwin sabe disso, sabe o protocolo - e sabe igualmente bem que já tomou liberdades no tema antes. Conhece as alternativas, vê o conteúdo da cabeça do homem espalhado pela sua parede, ouve os berros dos homens de uniforme enquanto conduzem pessoas para fora dos comboios - cada visão mais horrenda que a anterior, apesar de saber que não se devia sentir assim, sabe que Holtz não se sentiria. Os soldados lá fora ganham a Erwin por uma questão de segundos enquanto tenta chegar à decisão.

\- Não faças nada estúpido - diz Erwin ao homem antes de baixar a arma. Um risco desnecessário, mas também, ele precisa dormir ao final do dia.

Erwin volta-se para o lavatório e seca o rosto e as mãos antes de caminhar rapidamente para a porta e a abrir; cinco soldados no átrio com um cão, ainda jovem e demasiado excitado por ter sido incluído e ladrando loucamente por essa razão.

\- Pedimos desculpa por o incomodar, senhor - um dos homens diz enquanto outro está a tentar silenciar o cão. - Estamos à procura de uma pessoa de interesse neste bairro e gostaríamos de saber se viu alguma coisa.

\- Estava a perguntar-me o que seria a barulheira - Erwin diz-lhe mal humorado. - Apanhariam mais dessa gente se aprendessem a ser silenciosos enquanto os perseguem.

\- Peço desculpa, senhor - diz o homem. - É o cão, ainda não está habituado a este tipo de coisa.

O cachorro ladra para o corredor mais alto, mesmo com um dos soldados a tentar mantê-lo calado, puxando a trela com força suficiente para fazer o animal ganir. Há algo nos maus tratos que incomoda Erwin, e de alguma forma sabe que não tem nada a ver com o gosto do _Führer_ por cães.

\- Bem, de qualquer das formas, não posso dizer que tenha visto algo fora do normal - declara laconicamente, esperando que a brevidade do tom seja suficiente para mandar os soldados seguir rumo. - Lamento não vos poder ajudar.

\- Importa-se que dêmos uma vista de olhos? O criminoso é pequeno, e sabe como estes ratos judeus se conseguem esconder. - O _L_ _ance Corp-_ \- _Rottenführer_ pergunta-lhe agora, dando uma risada que soa demasiado familiar para alguém com o posto do homem.

Erwin intensifica a severidade do olhar e fixa o soldado, os pensamentos já de volta para o jovem no seu quarto; um judeu, então, ou pelo menos eles crêem que sim. Documentos falsos ou casado com alguém alemão ainda a viver em Dresden. Não há muitos homens jovens a andar pela cidade sem um uniforme; ele deve ter-se destacado de forma dolorosamente clara. Foi uma vistoria aleatória, talvez. O silêncio arrasta-se, tornando-se menos confortável a cada segundo que passa, e Erwin espera que seja suficiente.

\- Claramente, isso não será necessário - um dos outros soldados diz, soando nervoso sob a expressão severa de Erwin.

\- Parece que o _Rottenführer_ se está a esquecer da sua patente e da minha - responde Erwin rispidamente enquanto o cão recomeça a ladrar para a entrada. - Espero que controlem o barulho daqui para a frente.

\- Sim, senhor. Com licença, senhor - o homem de antes diz enquanto Erwin agarra na porta e a fecha resolutamente para colocar um fim na conversa.

De volta para a questão mais importante: o intruso. Não vai confiar num homem de uniforme e já deve ter achado a navalha por esta altura, se Erwin pode supôr alguma coisa. Não há razão para assumir que ele possui qualquer habilidade com ela, mas ainda assim Erwin entra no quarto cuidadosamente para evitar alguma surpresa desagradável. O ataque é rápido mas sem qualquer destreza; os movimentos do homem são rápidos e há um tipo de agilidade que Erwin nunca conseguiria igualar, o porte do corpo sendo como é. O que falta ao homem é bastante claro: treino, conhecimento e estratégia, a consideração para pensar nas melhores tácticas a empregar em cada situação. Erwin desvia-se dos ataques com algum esforço - aquela velocidade é difícil de acompanhar, antes de imobilizar o homem. É aqui que tem a vantagem e aproveita-la sem demora, forçando o braço do homem atrás das costas e retirando-lhe a navalha da mão, guardando-a rapidamente no bolso.

\- Era precisamente isto a que me referia - Erwin murmura antes de aliviar o aperto para não causar ao homem desconforto desnecessário, e é claramente uma surpresa para ele. Erwin move-se rapidamente para a janela para a fechar e corre a cortina; ter alguma coisa para fazer afasta-lhe a mente de arrependimentos. - Eles vão ficar na zona por um bocado. Seria melhor esperares até anoitecer.

Olha para trás para homem cuja expressão está cheia do género de surpresa descontente e ele repara de novo nas olheiras sob os seus olhos e o vazio das suas bochechas. Sem emprego permanente, supõe Erwin, e comida deve ser escassa sem isso. O pobre coitado parece prestes a cair, o que torna a sua presença no apartamento ainda mais impressionante. Algo naquela aparência desoladora provoca a compaixão de Erwin.

\- Se calhar gostarias de te sentar enquanto esperas - sugere e de repente as pernas do homem parecem ceder e ele senta-se no chão de novo, olhando para Erwin com ressentimento e raiva mal disfarçada; Erwin não o pode culpar, apesar de também não o apreciar. Pergunta-se de deveria aguardar que o homem falasse, mas ele parece relutante.

\- Talvez seja melhor tomarmos um café - diz Erwin, supondo que já fazia um bom tempo desde que o homem tomara alguma coisa com o rótulo de café que tivesse uma amostra perto de café lá dentro; uma generosa oferta de paz que é desvalorizada. - Ou talvez queiras comer alguma coisa? Há quanto tempo não comes uma refeição decente?

Ainda sem resposta. Está a tornar-se bastante ridículo e irritante. Petulante até, mas é verdade que o homem parece ser bastante novo. Talvez sirva de explicação - ainda que totalmente insatisfatória.

\- Com certeza não há motivo para não agirmos como pessoas civilizadas - Erwin recorda ao homem, que olha para cima em descrença de novo. - Mesmo nestas circunstâncias.

\- Civilizado? - é a sua primeira resposta. A voz é muito mais grave do que Erwin previu, revelando que a sua estimativa da idade do homem possa estar incorrecta. - Não acho que alguém como tu devesse usar uma palavra dessas.

Uma opinião honesta baseada nas provas à disposição, e uma com que Erwin não pode discordar, considerando tudo o resto.

\- Diz o homem que me tentou matar nem à cinco minutos - responde-lhe Erwin, tomando nota do sotaque do homem; distintivamente de Berlim.

\- Tentaste matar-me primeiro.

Erwin não consegue evitar sorrir; uma declaração tão infantil, quase cómica dada a situação. - Ameacei a tua vida, sim - admite de boa vontade. - Mas só eu sei se a minha intenção era de facto tirar-ta. Se pensares de forma lógica, teria sido muito mais fácil para mim entregar-te aos nossos estimados amigos ali.

O homem parece considerá-lo, como se o pensamento só lhe tivesse ocorrido agora. Erwin observa-o, aprecia apanhar momento de rendição quando o homem relaxa - ainda que nitidamente contrariado - e se levanta, passando por Erwin como que contrariado e atraindo mais da sua atenção.

\- Não gosto de café - declara naquela voz grave; tem qualquer coisa que faz a pele de Erwin formigar.

\- Talvez chá, então - sugere ele, ultrapassando o homem a caminho da cozinha.

Uma interrupção estranha; os seus pensamentos ainda estão a tentar acompanhar enquanto prepara o chá. Um judeu a fugir da Gestapo. Um judeu que parece estar na posse de um conjunto de habilidades maravilhosas no que toca a escalar, se não também a manejar uma faca. Um judeu lutador, um jovem ainda, a viver em Dresden em 1944. Até hoje Erwin teria assumido que tal coisa fosse impossível.

Regressa à sala tão rápido quanto possível, se não por outra razão então apenas por recear que o homem tenha encontrado outra coisa para agitar ou para lhe atirar acima. Erwin encontra-lo sentado calmamente no sofá; não se move quando Erwin se aproxima para pousar o tabuleiro do chá na mesinha de café.

\- Eu tentei matar-te, sabes - diz-lhe o Judeu depois de Erwin servir o chá e se sentar numa das poltronas com a sua chávena e pires.

\- Oh, não duvido - responde-lhe honestamente e, encorajado pelas suas anteriores ponderações, acrescenta: - Esse teu instinto de sobrevivência é bastante louvável. Nunca encontrei um assim tão forte em alguém como tu antes.

Erwin não tem a certeza se o disse como um elogio ou se o disse simplesmente para colocar esse pensamento anterior em palavras, mas o homem não parece encontrar nenhum lisonjeio nelas, a julgar pela sua expressão.

\- Como conseguiste subir o muro? - pergunta Erwin de seguida, interrogando-se se o fez para mudar o assunto. - Parece-me que seria impossível alguém do teu tamanho escalá-lo.

\- Estava uma carroça velha junto a ele. Saltei daí - explica o homem brevemente; ouvir a façanha explicada dessa forma não deixa Erwin menos impressionado.

\- Belo salto - diz Erwin; mais um elogio que não planeava dar, e muda de assunto novamente. - Então, quanto tempo passou? Desde a tua última refeição decente, refiro-me.

Há um momento em que o homem parece ainda mais carrancudo do que antes até algo dentro dele desistir.

\- O que é que vais comer?

Ah, pois. Eles têm restrições a respeito da comida. Carne de porco, pelo menos. Erwin já ouviu demasiadas histórias e rumores ao longo dos anos para ter a certeza do resto.

\- Receio que não vá poder respeitar restrições alimentares tão em cima da hora - responde, lembrando-se da perna de borrego. - Mas tenho sorte por ter suficiente para partilhar, mesmo que a comida em si não seja nada de especial.

\- A cavalo dado não se olha o dente - diz o homem, bebendo o chá e sorrindo; gosta do sabor.

\- Sim - diz Erwin. - Estes tempos são difíceis. Todos temos de fazer sacrifícios em tempos de guerra.

\- Uns mais do que os outros.

Erwin não consegue evita rir um pouco. Uma frase que Holtz iria apreciar, e há algo perturbador nessa noção. É distante. De forma desconfortável.

\- Assim é a natureza deste mundo, e a natureza daqueles que o habitam - declara Erwin rapidamente, tentando afastar o pensamento da cabeça enquanto esvazia a sua chávena e se levanta. - Se me permites, tenho trabalho para tratar. Sente-te como se estivesses em casa, tanto quanto consigas.

Afasta-se para a sua escrivaninha, esperando que não ter o homem no seu campo de visão lhe permita regressar ao plano que tinha formulado para o dia. Mantém-se atento por qualquer movimento, olhando para trás quando o silêncio se arrasta e apercebendo-se que o intruso adormeceu no sofá. Erwin deixa-lo estar, recordando-se subitamente do pequeno almoço que não chegou a tomar e preparando-o; come na escrivaninha, continuando a escrever, olhando para trás de vez em quando para se certificar de que o homem não acordou. Dorme até à tarde, provavelmente exausto pela perseguição. Quando Erwin finalmente o acorda, entra em alerta com uma rapidez que releva os anos que viveu com medo.

\- Que horas são? - pergunta-lhe o homem ensonado, a voz ainda mais baixa do que antes.

\- Passa pouco das cinco - responde Erwin, afastando-se do caminho quando o homem se levanta e espreguiça. - A casa de banho é por ali se quiseres lavar-te.

O seu jantar partilhado é uma experiência estranha, uma guerra desconfortável de empurrões em que o Judeu parece determinado em provocar alguma coisa em Erwin, e em que ele resiste a ser provocado. Toda a situação faz algo desagradável formar-se no estômago de Erwin, algo para assombrar os cantos da sua mente que ele deixou por explorar há muito por razões de conveniência, para aumentar as suas hipóteses de sobrevivência. É inconveniente, ter algo para o recordar de coisas que preferia deixar como estão - pertencendo a uma vida anterior. A outra pessoa.

E ainda assim, Erwin vê-se a dar conselhos ao Judeu, algumas dicas dos seus tempos de treino - parecem ser seguras o suficiente, sendo uma experiência mútua de ambos os Erwins. O homem parece necessitado o suficiente para as aceitar, mas não agradece a Erwin - nem pelos conselhos nem pela perna de borrego. Sendo o suvina que é, apetece-lhe fazer um comentário quanto a isso, mas aquela compaixão fá-lo conter a língua em vez disso.

\- Imagino que já seja seguro regressares agora - diz, ansioso por tirar o Judeu do seu apartamento, dando-lhe ainda outro conselho e acrescentando: - Mantém-te nas ruas mais movimentadas. Evita chamar atenção.

\- Eu sei o que faço - responde-lhe o homem, parecendo irritado; uma pessoa orgulhosa. Mais uma surpresa.

\- Claro que sabes - Erwin concorda com um rápido sorrido, estendendo a mão. - Tudo de bom.

O homem olha para o gesto com a mesma desconfiança antes de apertar a mão de Erwin na sua; é pequena e fria e estranha, como se o toque não pertencesse ali.

\- Claro - murmura ele antes de sair do apartamento.

Erwin esperava sentir-se instantaneamente aliviado por ver o Judeu pelas costas, por voltar para o seu trabalho e deixar todos os pensamentos sobre o homem para trás já que parou de perturbar o seu presente. Esperava ser capaz de regressar para aquele vazio entorpecido, não julgou que nada em relação à intrusão fosse colocar os seus pensamentos numa desordem persistente. Uma momentânea perda de controlo, alarmante e desagradável, para perturbar o equilíbrio - para o fazer questionar há quanto tempo não tem de facto um equilíbrio.


	2. Capítulo 2

Desde o começo que a diferença crassa entre as festas de Lilian fascinaram Erwin, como a presença do marido dela muda tudo, desde a música a ser tocada à comida a ser servida, e apesar de não poder afirmar que alguma vez se tenha verdadeiramente divertido em alguma das recepções da mulher, é ainda assim fácil para si escolher as suas preferidas. Boceja discretamente para o copo de brandy enquanto a observa a flutuar pela sala até ao marido; está a usar o vestido de gala preto que usara a noite em que se conheceram; Erwin ainda se lembra onde o fecho está escondido. Ao lado do marido, parece subitamente mais velha do que é, e muito mais velha do que gosta fingir ser. A julgar pela conduta maternal que dirigiu a todos nessa noite, poderia estar facilmente na casa dos sessenta. É o que Wolfgang lhe faz, torna-la de repente numa esposa e numa mãe. Se Erwin tivesse conhecido Lilian pela primeira vez com o marido presente, duvida que as coisas tivessem chegado onde eventualmente chegaram. Os olhos de Erwin movem-se na direcção de Wolfgang e analisa o homem por alguns segundos antes de virar as costas; se tivesse de se sentir culpado pelas coisas que fez, há candidatos muito mais dignos no seu passado do que este.

Erwin deixa a atenção alternar entre um e outro rosto enquanto o olhar percorrer a sala. Para ele, a festa é um intervalo; tem feito toda a conversa de circunstância expectável, elogiou o Führer e a sua inexistente arma secreta que irá ganhar a guerra pelo povo alemão - até fez uma pequena aposta com Pechman sobre quem terá a sua promoção primeiro, Fischer ou Ribbeck, por uma mísera soma de dinheiro que mal dará pela falta se perder. A lista de convidados não apresentou praticamente nenhuma surpresa; as mesmas caras, noite após noite, as mesmas composições de Wagner a tocarem de fundo, a mesma conversa fútil. Nada tocara sequer a curiosidade de Erwin durante horas, excepto uma adição inesperada na lista de convidados.

Erwin não sabe como Mandl conseguiu infiltrar-se na festa - achá-lo-ia praticamente impossível depois do escândalo do julgamento que sofrera. O seu melhor palpite é que o homem saiba algo sobre Wolfgang e convencera o último a elevá-lo do seu estatuto de pária durante a noite - mais provavelmente será algo que Lilian não deverá descobrir do que algo de real importância. O mais provável será Mandl ter visto Wolfgang num bordel algures a leste; Erwin não desperdiça o seu tempo ao pensar que algum dos dois esteja acima disso. Os seus olhos cruzam-se com os de Mandl e partilham um aceno em cumprimento. Um tipo bonito - mas também, muitos deles são. Outros parecem menos impressionados por ele, lançando olhares na sua direcção e abanando as cabeças ligeiramente. Há anos que não ocorria a Erwin o quão estranha a divisão é entre o que estas pessoas aprovam e desaprovam.

Regressa à sua bebida, suspirando audivelmente em puro aborrecimento. Até se interroga se será demasiado cedo para se retirar, mas a ideia de outra noite sozinho no apartamento também não o seduz. Claro, agora que Erwin pondera, existe a impossivelmente diminuta hipótese de chegar a casa e ter mais uma bizarra visita do Judeu. Porque haveria alguém de ter o trabalho de escalar a parede só para invadir a casa de alguém para lhe lavar o chão é algo que o transcende - e muito provavelmente transcende qualquer pessoa racional. O acontecimento deixara Erwin mistificado. As motivações das pessoas raramente são algo que ele tenha dificuldade em compreender, tem orgulho da sua habilidade de ler aqueles com quem entra em contacto, mas isto... Nisto ele não consegue encontrar sentido, ainda que tenha passado um bom período de tempo a tentar inventar uma explicação. É bastante possível que o pobre coitado seja ligeiramente perturbado, o que explicaria o porquê das suas acções desafiarem a razão.

A festa arrasta-se e Erwin deixa-se levar por ela. Tem de se recordar várias vezes para não beber tanto quanto costuma nas festas de Lilian; a sua rotina habitual de cair na cama dela ao fim da noite está fora da mesa, afinal. Sente uma pontada de desilusão por isso; não se importaria de ter a distracção que o sexo oferece, a adrenalina, ainda que ultimamente os seus pensamentos tenham estado voltados para algo diferente, algo que não é Lilian, nem ninguém como ela. Dança um pouco com as outras mulheres presentes. São maioritariamente esposas de oficiais, e Erwin consegue ver como os seus maridos hesitam em rendê-las aos seus braços. Não precisam preocupar-se; um caso ilícito é mais do que suficiente para Erwin. No final de contas, apercebe-se que mal olhou para Lilian a noite toda, e apesar de não ter interesse em examinar mais os porquês ou razões, duvida que o tenha feito por respeito ao casamento dela. Sair da casa é um alívio que parece manifestar-se naquele primeiro sopro de ar primaveril que Erwin inspira assim que sai lá para fora. Só o aproveita por um momento antes de acender um cigarro.

\- Não tem suficiente para partilhar, tem?

Erwin volta-se, reconhecendo a cara de Mandl pela nuvem de fumo que acabara de expirar. Hesita por um momento de puro Holtz enquanto pensa no preço que pagara pelos cigarros; material genuíno americano, nada daquela merda que eles fornecem aos soldados - nem misturado com nada. No final, retira do bolso a cigarreira e oferece um ao homem, ateando um fósforo para o acender. Fumam lado a lado, mantendo-se em silêncio até Mandl falar.

\- Não sei porque me incomodo com esta merda - resmunga ele e cospe para o pavimento. - Graças a Deus que me vão mandar para leste não tarda. Duas semanas deste sítio fazem-me querer rebentar a cabeça a alguém.

Erwin grunhe. - Polónia outra vez? - pergunta sem pensar mais no assunto, e o homem acena.

\- Não conseguem achar pessoas suficientes que consigam aguentar-se lá - diz ele, inspirando profundamente o cigarro e fazendo a ponta brilhar. - Fracotes filhos da puta. Deviam dar-nos permissão para matar quem quer que não aguente o pequeno almoço ao verem aquilo.

\- Teria de arrastar o honorável Obergruppenführer para fora do seu castelo primeiro - recorda Erwin ao homem, sorrindo quando ele dá uma risada.

\- Porco Rei da merda - pragueja Mandl, fumando de forma ligeiramente trémula. - Sentado na merda do seu palácio enquanto o resto de nós faz o trabalho nojento por ele.

\- Os trabalhadores trabalham e os ricos ficam mais ricos com isso - murmura Erwin, expirando outra nuvem de fumo quando Mandl escarnece.

\- Não é algum cabrão bolchevique, pois não? - pergunta, rindo quando Erwin o faz também.

\- Não soube? - reitera Erwin. - NSDAP é a sigla de Partido Nacional Socialista dos Trabalhadores Alemães.

\- Não me diga - cantarola Mandl, fumando. - Nunca passei do N.

Erwin resfolega ao comentário; ainda está para conhecer um nazi mais devoto - e Deus sabe que por esta altura, já conheceu o pior do género - apesar de haverem omissões flagrantes, alguns elementos-chave da doutrina que o homem claramente decidiu ignorar. E ainda assim, não consegue evitar ser o que é tal como Erwin não consegue. Consegue imaginar que o homem já tentou em algum ponto da sua vida vencer aquela batalha com que Erwin nunca se preocupou em travar. Bem, o julgamento é testemunho suficiente do fracasso do homem. Sem dúvida que lhe ensinou a ser mais cuidadoso quanto a isso, a controlar aqueles impulsos já que negá-los totalmente é um desperdício de tempo. Tendo vivido aqui toda a sua vida, Mandl já deveria ter aprendido isso por esta altura.

\- Passou um tempo lá há alguns anos, não foi? - o homem retoma o anterior tema de conversa e Erwin resmunga uma resposta.

\- Em '42 - confirma, mudando o foco da sua atenção para o seu cigarro; não se quer lembrar.

\- Divertiu-se?

Erwin abana a cabeça rispidamente. - Secretário - relembra ele o homem. - Toda a diversão que tive foi arquivar pastas.

Mandl ri; é estranho que um homem como ele possa rir. - É uma pena - diz ele. - Mas ouvi dizer que gosta de fazer o que faz.

Erwin encolhe os ombros. - É trabalho - declara entediado. - Não sei quantos pensamentos é suposto ter sobre o assunto.

\- Eu não conseguiria fazê-lo - diz-lhe Mandl, pausando para fumar. - Enfiado atrás de uma secretária o dia todo? Não obrigado. Preciso de estar lá fora, percebe? Preciso de estar no meio da acção.

Erwin grunhe outro reconhecimento às palavras do homem. Gostaria de apontar que no local onde está designado, Mandl nunca estivera sequer perto de ouvir 'o meio da acção', mas mantém-se calado. Olha de relance para o homem, apreciando as afeiçoes dele, o tamanho das mãos, o cabelo curto e bem penteado. Estranho o quão belo o mal pode ser.

\- Acho que vou andando - diz o homem, fumando a última passa do cigarro antes de o atirar para o chão. - Provavelmente devia tê-lo feito há umas duas horas atrás.

\- Quer uma bebida como deve ser? - pergunta Erwin num impulso, apagando o seu cigarro também. - Recebi gin no início desta semana. Não é mau de todo.

Mandl não responde de imediato. Erwin consegue senti-lo enquanto ele calcula, tenta decifrar o convite, para determinar exactamente o que está a ser oferecido. Erwin fica quieto, nem um único músculo contraindo-se no seu rosto. Deixa que Mandl chegue às suas próprias conclusões; iria tornar as suas bastante claras não tardava, se o homem aceitásse.

\- Porque não? - diz ele finalmente, atirando um rápido meio sorriso a Erwin que se assemelha a um escarnecer. - Sabes que uma festa não presta quando nem sequer te deixa bêbedo, não é?

Erwin grunhe em concordância e começa a marchar na direcção do seu apartamento. Não lhe ocorre que Mandl esteja a ter dificuldade em acompanhar-lhe o passo até que ouve a respiração ofegante do homem; é um pensamento engraçado, como apesar do seu trabalho de secretária, Erwin tem mais exercício do que ele. Abranda, ainda que só um pouco, para permitir Mandl acompanhar o seu ritmo. Abrandar abre-lhe a mente a questões sobre o quão prudentes são as suas acções. É uma conversa curta. Mandl não irá dizer uma palavra a alguém - a menos que queira um bilhete só de ida para Dachau. Ele não parece claramente estar à beira da auto-destruição.

Atravessam a curta distância num silêncio prolongado, ambos talvez já demasiado aborrecidos com o fingimento para se continuarem a preocupar. Mal chegaram ao primeiro andar quando Erwin sente as mãos do homem na cintura, empurrando-o para a porta e para lá dela, que se abre com o rodar da chave e lhes permite tropeçar para a entrada, já a puxar roupas, pés já a desembaraçarem-se de sapatos. Erwin puxa o homem para um beijo, ofegando pelo toque da barba hirsuta contra a cara. Os toques de Mandl pelo seu corpo descem para a virilha muito mais depressa do que Lilian alguma vez conseguiu percorrer a distância; indelicado, desesperado, simples e sem decoro. É a honestidade que Erwin sempre apreciou - não há tempo para jogos quando a tua vida está em risco. Agarra a parte da frente da camisa do homem e incita-lo mais para o interior do apartamento, quase caindo ao tropeçar nos próprios pés. Atravessam a sala de estar, ocasionais gargalhadas ofegadas contra a boca um do outro quando a intoxicação de ambos se mistura com a súbita excitação. Os dedos de Erwin lutam com os botões da camisa de Mandl, os olhos vêem relances da cama atrás deles - e vêem outra coisa também.

O Judeu.

Erwin larga o outro homem de imediato, recuando um passo para trás instantaneamente - um reflexo nascido dos anos de alerta durante momentos como este. Assim que vê aquela estranha e pequena figura perto da janela, a mente de Erwin salta para a inevitável conclusão: Mandl não pode sair do apartamento vivo. Demora alguns segundos a refazer os passos que o levaram até aqui, para controlar os pensamentos antes que eles fujam para lá do seu controlo. Não pode confiar no Judeu para saber dizer as palavras certas nesta situação - o pobre coitado parece demasiado chocado para ser confiado a dizer o que quer que seja. Se a verdade sobre quem é fosse revelada, não há qualquer maneira razoável de o explicar a Mandl; o homem tem demasiado ódio para isso. Erwin não tem explicação, nem consegue pensar numa em cima do joelho, nem rápida ou segura o suficiente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Erwin atravessa o quarto para o lavatório. A lâmina é a sua melhor escolha numa noite calma como esta. Fecha os olhos por alguns segundos quando a agarra e à pequena toalha, ruminando por um momento o quão depressa os seus planos para a noite se alteraram, e o quão incómoda toda a situação de repente se tornara. Ainda assim, sendo colocado em circunstâncias em que tem de escolher entre a vida do Judeu e a vida de Mandl, Erwin escolhe o Judeu - outra vez. Não porque o conheça ou goste particularmente dele com todos aqueles hábitos estranhos, mas porque conhece Mandl.

\- Quem é este, caralho? - o homem atira a Erwin; tão boas palavras finais como quaisquer outras, tanto quando Erwin o possa avaliar.

Ele não o prevê. É óbvio pelo olhar chocado, a forma como fixa os olhos nos de Erwin, aterrorizado e confuso, de uma maneira que diz que não compreende o que se está a passar. Erwin mantém-no calado, tapando-lhe a boca com a palma da mão enquanto espera que a vida se lhe esvaia do corpo. Pousa Mandl no chão com uma toalha colocada debaixo dele para apanhar a enchente de sangue que verte do corte na garganta. Não se demora a olhar para o corpo, para reflectir como algo em tempos vivo é agora nada mais do que uma massa inútil de carne e ossos. Em vez disso regressa ao lavatório para largar a navalha na bacia com água e para tirar a maior parte do sangue das mãos. Quando se volta, a sua atenção regressa ao Judeu, ainda de pé ao lado da janela de olhos esbugalhados, agarrado ao rebordo como se estivesse a considerar uma fuga à pressa.

\- O que estás a fazer aqui? - Erwin vai direito ao assunto que mais o perturba. Os planos que precisam ser postos em prática já se estão a formar na sua mente.

\- Eu... - começa o Judeu, olhando para Erwin como se mal o estivesse a ver. - Eu pensei... Tu mataste-o.

Claramente ele precisa de um momento.

\- Acalma-te e fica aqui - diz ele amavelmente ao homem. - Volto já.

Sai do quarto, olhando de relance para trás para a porta e vendo o Judeu fixar o corpo de Mandl. Sai rapidamente, ajeitando os punhos da camisa antes de descer as escadas, marchando até ao piso térreo e levantando o auscultador do telefone comum. Darlett atende ao quinto toque após a central ter passado a chamada de Erwin.

\- Olá, Müller - diz Erwin assim que ouve a voz do homem. - Apetece-te um copo?

Consegue ouvir Darlett suspirar do lado dele. - O que é que vais beber?

\- Tenho uma vodka gelada com o teu nome escrito - diz-lhe Erwin, achando que devia rir; está a parecer demasiado sério. - Traz os teus amigos. Vamos dar uma festa.

Darlett parece estar quase a gemer, mas no fim declara simplesmente. - Claro. Parece agradável o suficiente. Estou aí em quinze minutos.

\- Não acordes os vizinhos - recorda-lhe Erwin e pousa o telefone sem se despedir. Assim que o faz, os pensamentos regressam ao Judeu; o que torna toda a situação ainda mais lamentável.

Sobe os degraus, esperando encontrar o apartamento vazio, a figura do Judeu a afastar-se do prédio ao longo da rua vazia lá fora. A contínua presença do homem é uma surpresa - tal como é o sangue que ele de alguma forma tem nas mãos e pulsos.

\- O quê-? - começa Erwin, mas o pensamento ocorre-lhe de súbito. Olha para baixo para o copo. A toalha sob a cabeça de Mandl fora mudada por uma lavada. A água na bacia do lavatório tornara-se vermelho vivo. - Limpaste? - pergunta ao Judeu, que acena.

\- Estou nojento - diz o homem, olhando para as mãos. Talvez nunca tenha visto um cadáver antes.

\- Sim, estás - diz Erwin calmamente. Não vale a pena perturbá-lo ainda mais. É melhor dar-lhe algo para fazer, focar a mente em outra coisa, algo agradável. Erwin acena para a casa de banho. - Vamos. Temos de levar água ao amigo.

\- Amigo? - repete o Judeu, confuso, seguindo Erwin para fora do quarto.

Começa a encher baldes com água enquanto o homem lava as mãos. Estão uma escova e uma barra de sabão perto da banheira; estivera a limpar de novo. Apesar de tudo o resto, Erwin sente uma pontada de frustração perante o quanto a situação o deixa perplexo. Diz a si próprio de novo que não há que ter vergonha por não compreender as acções de um lunático, mas olhando de novo para o Judeu, o argumento parece pouco convincente. A maneira como lava as mãos é meticulosa, controlada. Quando acaba seca as mãos e deixa Erwin para trás na casa de banho; quando sai com os baldes, encontra o Judeu sentado no sofá, olhando para o corpo de Mandl com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Quem era ele? - pergunta o Judeu assim que Erwin se ajoelhou ao lado do cadáver e começara a limpar o sangue de novo.

\- Não era ninguém - diz-lhe Erwin; o homem parece inofensivo o suficiente, mas é melhor manter as declarações pouco especificas - Ele viu-te, por isso tive de o matar, foi só isso.

\- Oh? - a voz do Judeu está seca. - Não me tinha apercebido que era alguém assim tão importante.

Erwin ri; lá está aquele sentido de humor. Bastante atraente e inesperado.

\- Não és - diz ao Judeu, que não parece feliz por o ouvir.

\- E tu és? - exige ele de imediato numa voz que mostra que está muito pouco impressionado.

Erwin demora um momento a pensar e acena com alguma hesitação. - Sim, sou - diz ao outro, acreditando mas acrescentado: - De certa forma, pelo menos. - Afinal de contas, a sua informação não é infinita, nem é a sua contribuição insubstituível.

\- E que forma é essa?

Um tipo curioso; talvez demais. Lavando e sacando as mãos, Erwin decide que já respondera perguntas suficientes por uma noite. Atravessa a sala de estar e senta-se na poltrona, fixando o olhar no Judeu. O rosto dele revelaria algo das suas intenções, Erwin tem a certeza.

\- O que estavas a fazer no meu apartamento? - pergunta, voz mais severa do que tencionara. Aguarda para ver uma amostra de algo semelhante a pânico na cara do outro homem, ou talvez uma indicação do seu estado confuso. Em vez disso, o homem resfolega com desdém.

\- Sei lá - declara ele, encolhendo os ombros. - O que estavas a fazer com aquele homem quando entraram?

A resposta deixa Erwin ainda mais perplexo. - Foi por isso que vieste aqui? - pergunta. Não consegue fingir-se elogiado pela ideia.

\- Foda-se, nunca num milhão de anos - atira-lhe o Judeu taxativamente, fazendo as sobrancelhas de Erwin franzirem-se sobre os olhos. Mais uma possibilidade eliminada, outra explicação semi-razoável abolida.

\- Limpaste o chão outra vez - recomeça, seguindo a única pista que tem, começando a ficar desesperado na sua procura por uma resposta sensata. - Porque é que continuas a vir aqui? E porquê fazer logo isso?

Ainda que Erwin lhe dê tempo de sobra, o Judeu não responde. Frustrado, tira a cigarreira do bolso.

\- Esperava que pelo menos levasses alguma coisa - diz, acendendo um cigarro e, recordando-se do seu chá, pão e compota, acrescenta: - Para além de comida, refiro-me.

\- Gosto de limpar - responde o homem, amargo.

\- Essa é uma explicação muito fraca - diz-lhe Erwin de imediato. - Porque é que não limpas o teu próprio chão se te apetece?

\- Pensei em dar-te uma ajuda - diz o Judeu. - Já que és uma merda a cuidar da casa.

Um pensamento atravessa a mente de Erwin aí; uma aposta, uma forma de direccionar o homem para algo marginalmente menos nocivo. Puxa o fumo do cigarro, tentando apanhar os próprios pensamentos de novo antes que fujam do seu alcance, categorizando-los rapidamente. Não tenciona matar o Judeu; tendo-lhe salvo a vida uma segunda vez, perdera toda a vontade de o fazer. Não aprecia a ideia de ter o homem a esgueirar-se no seu apartamento sem convite e controlo; seria muito inconveniente, e na pior das hipóteses poderia resultar em mais cenários como este. Poupar-lhes-ia algo tempo durante as missões, assim como uma delegação de uma tarefa desagradável a alguém que parece tirar algum prazer nela. Claro que está a colocar a vida do homem em risco - mas também, Erwin não vai insistir que ele aceite a oferta, o que em última análise deixará a escolha nas mãos dele. Ele parece ter o conjunto de aptidões correcto: cabeça fria, um talento para engano. E uma panóplia de ódio à espera de ser aproveitado.

\- Bem, não quero que penses que o gesto não é apreciado - diz-lhe Erwin; e é verdade, ele gosta de ter o chão esfregado e lavado. - Na verdade, já que claramente tens habilidade, gostava de te oferecer um posto.

A hesitação do homem é evidente. - Que tipo de posto? - pergunta mesmo quando há uma batida na porta.

\- Vamos discutir isso daqui a nada - diz Erwin, levantando-se para deixar Darlett e Mike entrar; cumprimenta o último afectuosamente, feliz por o ver com tão bom ar.

Darlett passa-lhe ao lado e marcha para o interior do apartamento, apontando irado para o corpo de Mandl assim que Erwin regressa à sala de estar.

\- Mas o que raio é isto? - exige ele. - Mataste o Mandl? Com autorização de quem?

\- Sim, foi bastante infeliz - diz-lhe Erwin, fumando o cigarro, bastante ciente do Judeu a acompanhar cada palavra, ainda que sem dúvida compreenda muito pouco delas. - Surgiu uma situação em que tomar qualquer outra acção teria sido desaconselhável. Lamento incomodar-vos aos dois com isto. Mike, achas que consegues livrar-te dele esta noite?

\- De certeza que consigo - responde Mike, enfaixando o golpe na garganta de Mandl enquanto fala. - Uso o rio se tudo o resto falhar. Isso deve tratar bem do assunto.

\- És americano?

Erwin vira-se para olhar para o Judeu quando ele fala, relembrando-se de repente que deseja que as suas suposições sobre a herança do homem estejam correctas. Olha para eles num estado de confusão e medo. Erwin sente pena por ele. Com certeza nunca pretendera envolver-se em algo como isto.

\- E quem raios é este? - pergunta Darlett a Erwin, que acaba o cigarro.

\- Ele está aqui para tratar da limpeza - diz, mudando para uma língua que o Judeu compreenda, esperando que vá tranquilizar o homem, dar-lhe uma âncora, acrescentando: - Não é assim?

\- Sim - responde por fim, vacilando um pouco mas talvez parecendo convincente o suficiente para fazer parecer que fora algo previamente combinado; ou pelo menos, algo que Erwin não pensara há menos de cinco minutos. - Estou aqui para a limpeza. Aliás, devias tirar a camisa.

Erwin volta-se quando ouve as palavras, sentindo a desaprovação de Darlett na pele da nuca.

\- Tens sangue na manga - clarifica o Judeu, apontando para pequenas nódoas no tecido que de resto está limpo. Erwin sorri para si próprio; uma escolha excelente, tudo considerado.

\- Ah, sim - concorda, desabotoando a camisa rapidamente e despindo-a. - Não podemos deixar que a camisa se estrague.

Entrega-la ao Judeu, que se retira à pressa para a casa de banho. Erwin consegue ouvi-lo ligar a torneira assim que Darlett resmunga uma série de palavrões baixinho.

\- Uma bela confusão que fizeste de novo, Erwin - diz, soando cansado. - Suponho que não precise desperdiçar mais tempo a perguntar pela autorização para isto?

\- Os canais apropriados existem para as missões apropriadas - responde Erwin. - Tenho a certeza que não preciso dizer-te que nem sempre há tempo para isso. Tomei uma decisão, a melhor que pude dadas as circunstâncias.

\- Talvez te visses com menos frequência nessas circunstâncias se não... - começa Darlett, calando-se de repente, como se as palavras seguintes fossem algo que não se atrevesse a dizer em voz alta.

\- Sim? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, olhando para Mike que está a tentar esconder o sorriso. - O meu pai sempre me disse para nunca começar uma frase sem a terminar. Peço-te que tentes o mesmo.

\- Sabes bastante bem ao que me refiro - sibila Darlett ainda mais baixo que antes. - Achas que isto é uma piada? Qualquer outro já te teria denunciado à central há anos pelas tuas... falhas.

\- E enquanto essas declarações permanecerem sem provas, a central não tomará nenhuma acção para as investigar - Erwin informa o outro homem, fazendo-o corar para uma feia tonalidade vermelha. - Convidei o Mandl aqui para uma bebida para o poder interrogar sobre o estado da situação em Birkenau. Queria saber quem está a fotografar lá. Serão testemunhas-chave quando tudo isto terminar; especialmente porque as fotografias propriamente ditas não deverão sobreviver o que virá.

\- Tens sempre resposta para tudo, não tens? - atira-lhe Darlett, abanando a cabeça. - Bem, um dia vais ficar sem explicações, e todas as desculpas que inventaste ao longo do caminho vão voltar e agarrar-te pelo pescoço.

\- E se esse dia alguma vez chegar, tenho a certeza que estarás mesmo atrás de mim para me dizeres que me avisaste - responde Erwin, sabendo que nada seria mais provável irritar Darlett do que parecer despreocupado com as opiniões dele. - Entretanto, vou continuar a permitir que o meu julgamento dite as minhas acções, independentemente se mereceram o teu selo de aprovação.

Darlett escarnece baixinho e fica calado tempo suficiente para Erwin e Mike partilharem um olhar conhecedor. Até então o homem não conseguira evitar a sua necessidade de ter a última palavra. Erwin sente o impulso de contar até dez na sua cabeça, mas resiste-lhe.

\- E trouxeste alguém novo para a operação - bufa Darlett por fim. - Suponho que também estás acima de autorização para isso? Acima de contares ao Mike e a mim sobre isso?

\- Por acaso estava a perguntar-me isso também - diz Mike em voz baixa, levantando-se do chão e limpando as mãos nas calças. - Recrutar pessoas não se parece contigo, Erwin, muito menos civis.

\- Eu sei - admite Erwin prontamente, olhando rapidamente para a casa de banho. - Mais uma vez, as circunstâncias foram... excepcionais.

\- Oh, tenho a certeza - atira Darlett. - Devem parecer todas muito excepcionais para ti. Ainda que verdade seja dita, eu próprio estou surpreendido como é que não se começaram a misturar.

Erwin aceita o insulto com uma risada baixa. - Eu por meu turno estou surpreendido como é que ainda não ganhámos a guerra - diz, - com as tuas capacidades superiores de dedução à nossa disposição.

\- Já chega, vocês os dois - resmunga Mike assim que Darlett está prestes a abrir a boca. - Já temos o suficiente com que lidar aqui sem tudo isso.

\- As minhas desculpas, Mike - diz Erwin; a torneira na casa de banho silenciou-se. - E a ti também, Darlett. Sei o quanto não gostas de surpresas.

A expressão de Darlett não suaviza; não parece sequer reparar no Judeu, que atravessa a sala e se ajoelha no chão, empurrando o corpo para o lado para alcançar as manchas debaixo dele. Erwin olha para ele; parece extraordinariamente pequeno.

\- Consigo lidar com o inesperado tão bem quanto tu - diz Darlett a Erwin, carrancudo. - Mas matar o Mandl nunca esteve no plano. De facto, a mensagem directa da central foi...

\- Eu sei qual foi a mensagem da central - interrompe-lo Erwin, massajando o espaço entre as sobrancelhas com o polegar; as horas da noite começam a pesar-lhe. - Aceito total responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu. Mas não podes negar que desde o julgamento, a utilidade do Mandl diminuiu significativamente. A central pode não o ver, mas nós sim.

O silêncio de Darlett é um sinal claro de concordância, ainda que ele esteja relutante em admiti-lo. Erwin olha de novo para o Judeu enquanto ele torce água avermelhada do trapo depois de o passar por água no balde.

\- Duvido que alguém ainda se importe o suficiente com o Mandl para investigar isto a fundo - diz Erwin de seguida a Mike. - Tanto quanto penso, não há nada em particular com que tenhas de te preocupar.

\- Certo - acena Mike, pegando no corpo e atirando-o sobre o ombro. - Vão saber se houver problemas.

Erwin acena e acompanha Mike e Darlett à saída. Por um segundo deseja poder olhar uma última vez para o rosto de Mandl - um pensamento mórbido que leva ácido à garganta, e afasta-lo de imediato. Deixa-se cair pesadamente na cama, olhos voando para o relógio de pulso, fazendo-o gemer. Planeara já estar deitado agora, membros pesados de esforço e alívio. Volta-se para olhar para o chão que o Judeu está a esfregar, só aí notando na falta de pó nos cantos.

\- Limpaste este chão também, não limpaste? - pergunta ele ao homem, que escarnece baixinho.

\- E a tua banheira imunda - replica ele, relembrando Erwin da escova e da barra de sabão na banheira. - Se não consegues manter este sítio habitável porque é que não arranjas uma empregada?

Erwin ri, quer pela impudência do homem e pelos padrões elevados do que ele considera habitável. - Tenho a certeza que podes ver que, na minha situação, isso poderá ser inconveniente - denota ele, e o homem acena de forma curta e mergulha o trapo tingido no balde.

\- Pois - concorda, azedo. - Então quanto é que me vais pagar?

A questão apanha Erwin de surpresa. - Desculpa? - consegue dizer apesar do divertimento chocado; se possível, o Judeu parece ainda menos impressionado.

\- Disseste que tinhas trabalho para mim - declara de forma directa. - Preciso de alguma coisa permanente, e frequente. E preciso de ser pago. Não sou esquisito, mas terá de ser ou dinheiro ou comida.

Erwin sente outro surto de riso a borbulhar, mas estrangula-o ao aclarar a garganta para se impedir que insultar mais o homem; claramente ele tem padrões elevados para mais do que apenas o estado de limpeza das suas divisões.

\- Receio não poder prometer que o trabalho vá ser permanente ou frequente - diz-lhe Erwin com honestidade. - Mas claro que salário é algo que podemos discutir.

Afinal, tem dinheiro. Suficiente para não lhe sentir a falta.

Se Erwin achara que o homem fosse ficar satisfeito com isto, obviamente estava enganado. - Vou adiantar-me e poupar-nos tempo aos dois dizendo-te como é que esta discussão vai correr - declara taxativamente; Erwin não consegue evitar sorrir. - Não vou andar a limpar sangue de montes de merda nazi para ti sem receber nada. Fazes alguma ideia do quão nojento isto é? - Erwin olha para as mãos manchadas de sangue quando ele as levanta. - E tenho bocas para alimentar em casa, por isso quando não conseguires arranjar um nazi morto para eu limpar, vais pagar-me para esfregar o estúpido do teu chão.

\- Senão? - pergunta Erwin, curioso para ver até onde o homem está disposto a ir, quão desesperado está. Sem dúvida que cuidar da sua família é uma preocupação grave, algo que merece ser analisado se ambos levarem isto a sério.

O homem fixa-lo nos olhos, inabalável, e diz: - Chibo-me à 'Stapo.

\- Eles não acreditariam em ti - recorda-lo Erwin, apesar de ter a certeza que o homem já o sabe. É uma ameaça vazia, mas revela algo sobre o homem ainda assim.

\- Queres correr o risco?

Ele quer sentir como se tivesse algo para usar contra ele, apercebe-se Erwin. Deve ser chocante, ver tudo à tua volta desmoronar-se e não ter poder de o impedir. Erwin sente-lo ele próprio o suficiente, mesmo com todo o trabalho que tem feito.

\- Não o farias - aponta ainda assim, ainda que seja desnecessário. - Apanhavam-te a ti também se o fizesses.

\- Achas que não arrastava o teu couro nazi comigo? - diz o Judeu, resfolegando com desdém.

Deixa Erwin a questionar-se se o homem ainda acredita que ele seja austríaco. É provavelmente melhor que assim seja; limitar a informação é sempre a prioridade. Analisa a expressão desagradada do homem, deixando escapar a risada que tem estado a reprimir.

\- Devo admitir que não é a atitude que normalmente procuramos - informa ele o homem, estendendo a mão educadamente. - Mas aprecio o teu fervor.

E aprecia. É sempre melhor encontrar alguém que já está disposto a arriscar a vida. Poupa Erwin do problema de o ter de convencer; assim como da culpa se algo correr mal. O homem olha para a mão dele com desconfiança por um momento antes de a aceitar; o aperto é forte, a pele fria e a mão estranhamente pequena.

\- Claro - diz simplesmente, largando Erwin; o toque deixa para trás uma marca vermelha. - Devias ir lavar as mãos.

\- Não precisas de me manter limpo, sabes - diz-lhe Erwin, mas ele limita-se a resfolegar.

\- Pensa de novo, Senhor Cerveja - resmunga ele, regressando ao chão. - Mas não tomes já banho, ainda não acabei de limpar a banheira.

Erwin suspira e sai do quarto, lavando as mãos rapidamente antes de regressar à poltrona e acender outro cigarro, mantendo o Judeu sob olho enquanto ele termina o seu trabalho, percorrendo meticulosamente cada trave de madeira até estarem todas impecáveis. Erwin interroga-se até que ponto o método de limpeza do homem pode ser usado como base para suposições sobre o seu carácter. Sugere que é cuidadoso, talvez até pedante em alguns aspectos. Tem uma lábia e tanto, e não parece gostar de lhe ser dito o que fazer - mas ainda assim obedece a ordens à letra se quiser. Erwin começa já a pensar em formas de o usar, muito para além de simples trabalho de limpeza. É um conjunto específico de características e aptidões que o homem tem, uma combinação que Erwin crê possam ser desdobradas e direccionadas de várias formas.

\- Devíamos ter uma discussão adequada acerca do teu envolvimento - diz Erwin quando ele estás prestes a sair; as primeiras palavras que disseram um ao outro no último quarto de hora. - Ser-te-ia possível voltar cá na terça-feira? De preferência depois das quatro, mas não depois das sete.

\- Tudo bem - responde o homem de novo, soando marginalmente menos azedo, como se toda a limpeza lhe tivesse melhorado o humor. - Este sítio precisa de um reforço mesmo.

Erwin deixa uma pequena risada escapar. - Faz uma boa viagem para casa - deseja-lhe, não obtendo resposta, e franzindo a testa assim que fecha a porta nas costas do homem. Que coisa tão estranha de se dizer.

Algo que Holtz nunca diria.


	3. Capítulo 3

A cabeça dela está pousada sobre o seu colo, o cabelo solto derramando-se sobre a sua coxa, as sobrancelhas delicadas franzidas em concentração ao acompanhar a transmissão da rádio. Erwin consegue sentir o seu próprio interesse alternando entre o aparelho, o rosto dela, a dezena de outras coisas que tem na sua mente e que a todo o momento precisa lembrar-se - ou precisa esquecer-se. Mostra-lhe um meio sorriso quando ela eleva a mão para lhe tocar na cara distraidamente, como se quisesse tornar o gesto num hábito por alguma razão que Erwin prefere não compreender. Pensa em Schaumann, sobre a ameaça que ele agora representa. A mente já está a formar a mesma conclusão que elaborou naquela noite com Mandl. É só o método que ele precisa...

\- E se os desembarques não tivessem falhado? - pergunta-lhe Lilian, abanando a cabeça. - Consegues imaginar.

Grunhe uma resposta que não é nem uma coisa nem outra, tentando recuperar o pensamento que ela interrompera, ficando irritado quando este lhe foge de alcance. Bem, a Normandia fora um sucesso pelo menos; algo por que ficar grato. Os jornais têm estado ocupados a impingir uma mentira atrás da outra sobre o assunto, mas parece a Erwin que ninguém na Personalhauptamt tenha sido enganado por um único segundo sobre a falsa cobertura. Vira o pânico começar a crescer atrás de muitos pares de olhos durante as últimas duas semanas. Sem dúvida irá dificultar mais as coisas com o avanço do tempo, o desespero impelindo as pessoas a agir de formas inesperadas. Mas, Erwin supõe, não irá demorar muito agora - com o Rubicão atravessado para o começo do fim - e ainda assim, continuará a ser tempo demais.

Não devia estar a pensar em qualquer uma daquelas coisas agora, não com ela na sala. Não com quem ele é suposto ser. Subitamente, a presença dela não é mais a distracção que ele se convencera anteriormente ser. Seria tudo mais fácil se ela se fosse simplesmente embora. Poderia passar o resto da noite sozinho, sendo nenhum dos Erwins, perdendo-se em trabalho.

\- Devias ir fazer-nos café - diz-lhe, bocejando quando as notícias são substituídas por música no rádio. - E algo para comer.

Lilian resfolega. - Se achas que venho aqui para me escravizar na tua cozinha, estás redondamente enganado - diz ela. - Não achas mesmo que preparo o meu próprio café em casa, achas?

\- Pensei que gostavas - diz Erwin. - Fingires seres pobre comigo.

\- Há um limite de quão longe estou disposta a levar esse jogo - informa-lo ela, sorrindo de forma ligeiramente perversa pelo ar de desagrado dele; ela gosta deste género de coisa, Erwin sabe, este estranho medir de forças de poder entre eles. - Receio que a ombreira da tua cozinha seja esse limite. Já é mau o suficiente ter de fazer o jantar ao Wolfgang sempre que ele está em casa.

\- Ainda posso sonhar, não posso? - pergunta-lhe ele. - Que me servisses na cozinha tão bem como no quarto.

Ela levanta o olhar para ele e dá um estalinho com a língua, afastando a mão dele. - És terrível - diz. - Não sei porque continuo a vir aqui.

Erwin escarnece, fechando a mão gentilmente à volta do pulso dela, um trilho de beijos até ao braço que a faz sorrir. - E no entanto - murmura ele - o teu marido pode ter as refeições que cozinhas. Quero a tua cona só para mim.

Ela tenta atirar a mão atrás para o esbofetear, mas o punho à volta do pulso aperta de imediato. Ele sorri quando a puxa até ela ficar de joelhos, sentando-a no seu colo. Ela está a tentar não sorrir quando ele a puxa para um beijo. É mais fácil agora, dá-lhe o que ela quer e ela vai-se embora. Assim que estiverem no calor do momento, ele pode perder-se por um momento, não terá de pensar.

\- És mesmo terrível - murmura ela, gemendo quando ele lhe beija o pescoço. - Mas pronto... redimes-te com outras qualidades...

Erwin acabara de descer a mão sob o vestido de Lilian quando uma pancada ressoa na porta, rápida e cortante. A sua mente salta para o revolver escondido no quarto, mas regressa quando ele agarra Lilian pela cintura e a transfere para o sofá; ela começa a arranjar o cabelo de imediato.

\- Quem achas que é? - pergunta-lhe ela, ligeiramente em pânico quando ele encolhe os ombros; Erwin gostaria de lhe dizer que Wolfgang aparecer aqui seria a menor das suas preocupações.

\- Espera aqui - ordena-lhe, atravessando o apartamento até à porta e abrindo-la, a raiva disparando de imediato quando vê o Judeu do outro lado.

\- O que é que estás a fazer aqui? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, devolvendo o olhar desafiador dele; faz algo ressurgir à superfície, coisas do passado, coisas que não têm qualquer utilidade agora.

\- Concordámos em trabalho regular - diz o Judeu após um momento de hesitação. - Já se passou quase um mês. Como é que isso é suposto ser regular, caralho?

As palavras fazem Erwin regressar àquela noite; estava sobre o corpo de Mandl, a voz mais firme que a mão que segurara o cigarro, mantendo a conversa casual apesar do tema mórbido. Como beber chá à tarde com a mãe, conversa educada, a luz atravessando o padrão de rede da janela da sala de estar. Mas é o Erwin errado, e este é o momento errado.

\- Eu disse-te que não podia garantir nada disso - atira ao homem, achando ser a melhor forma de o fazer ir embora. - Também te disse que demoraria um tempo até voltar a precisar de ti. Agora, pergunto-me que parte dessas duas frases não percebeste.

O homem fica prostrado à entrada, parecendo demasiado irado para conseguir falar. Óptimo, pensa Erwin. Só precisa de mais um pequeno empurrão.

\- Foste tu que disseste que não eras um idiota - continua, recordando-se como isso parecera ser a coisa que o homem considerava mais insultuosa. - Não demorei muito a perceber a tua falta de escolaridade, mas achei que até alguém como tu não iria confundir instruções tão simples.

O Judeu continua fixar Erwin e a ranger os dentes; a personificação de fúria. Parece prestes a cuspir todos os palavrões que conhece, mas nem uma palavra sai, e Erwin pressupõem que ele ainda está mais zangado por isso.

\- Vais ser contactado quando fores preciso - declara Erwin de forma simples, começando a fechar a porta para pôr o rapaz a mexer. - Peço-te que não voltes aqui de novo sem as minhas ordens.

\- Quem era, querido? - pergunta Lilian, a preocupação ainda a trespassar o fino véu de indiferença da voz.

\- Ninguém - diz ele, devolvendo a brusquidão de Holtz ao discurso; uma transição mais fácil do que pensara que seria. - Só alguém a pedir indicações.

\- Oh - suspira ela e pára de arranjar o cabelo quando ele regressa para a sala. - Bastante irritante. Mas suponho que seja melhor do que a alternativa.

Erwin resmunga, inclinando-se nas costas do sofá, deixando-la pairar à volta e sobre ele. Pára atrás dele, envolvendo os braços à volta da cintura dele, mão a tocar na parte da frente das calças dele quando ela se empoleira em bicos dos pés para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

\- Hoje - diz ela - a minha cona é toda tua.

Tudo o que tem é um segundo para se sentir mal, como se isto fosse a última coisa que ele quer fazer, antes de se voltar e forçar um sorriso largo a crescer nos lábios. Agarra nela e começa a empurrá-la para o quarto; ela guincha e ri quando ele a levanta para o seu colo com as pernas à volta da sua cintura, só se calando quando ele a atira para a cama. Trepa para cima dela e beija-a, quase lhe rasgando o vestido quando lho despe. Ela está mais excitada, já húmida entre as pernas, como se a ideia de ser apanhada a tenha entusiasmado.

Hoje pela primeira vez, Erwin mal consegue aguentar a forma como Holtz fornica, como monta a pessoa com quem está e investe contra ela quase cegamente, como um animal no cio. Costumava ser um refúgio, um momento vazio aqui e ali - ou tão vazio quanto qualquer momento possa ser para alguém como ele. Nunca foi bom o suficiente para Erwin se perder no momento por completo, começar a usar palavras que não devia, a emitir sons que não devia, mas seja qual for o prazer que encontrara nisto antes, parece que desapareceu por completo agora. Deseja que pudesse ser diferente, quer inclinar-se e beijar Lilian suavemente, deslizar os dedos entre as pernas dela e ver o alto do seu prazer. Mas ela gosta de Holtz por uma razão, pelo seu discurso rude, pela forma como a fode quase como se fosse em parte um castigo. E Erwin concede-lhe; há pouco mais que possa fazer.

Ela lava-se depois - pelo menos um alívio que não haverão surpresas, como a situação insuportável de Darlett - e quando se veste, usa o espelho em cima do lavatório de Erwin para arranjar o cabelo de novo. Erwin observa-la e fuma um cigarro, grunhindo uma despedida quando ela se inclina para o beijar antes de sair. Depois, o apartamento parece vazio; felizmente e intoleravelmente.

Veste-se, evitando as calças do uniforme ainda que não tenha essa intenção, e senta-se à escrivaninha. Retira a máquina de escrever e começa a trabalhar, dactilografando o começo do seu relatório sobre Schaumann, mas pára ao fim de algumas frases. Não consegue aguentar este sentimento. Não sabe o que é, mas não o suporta.

Erwin guarda a máquina de escrever e olha fixamente a parede à sua frente, tentando pensar, lembrando-se de demasiado, de forma demasiado vívida. Tira uma folha de papel e uma caneta, quer escrever tudo mas há demasiado: relva sob os pés descalços no jardim, o cheio de tabaco de cachimbo do escritório do pai, os segredos partilhados após o pôr do sol atrás do quartel. Para controlar a enxurrada, Erwin pega na caneta. A ponta paira sobre a página enquanto as imagens continuam a surgir, o velho moinho à beira-rio, a capa de cabedal de Shakespeare, as marchas matinais.

 _Erwin Smith_ , escreve ele por fim, e depois _Smith, Erwin_. Então só _Erwin_ , só _Erwin_ repetido até ao fim da página.


	4. Capítulo 4

Erwin entra na igreja, o eco dos seus passos ressoando pelo tecto abobadado e atravessando pelas filas de bancos vazios. Olha para o crucifixo, para a imagem lúgubre de Jesus e de repente apercebe-se que, se se acreditar na história, então o homem não era mais velho do que ele quando fora pregado naquela cruz. Uma acção cruel que trouxera mais crueldade do que algum dos seus executores provavelmente alguma vez poderia imaginar ou prever.

Senta-se e cruza as mãos sobre o colo. Por esta altura, mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra razão - Holtz não é o tipo de ir à igreja, e Erwin tem de admitir que ele próprio nunca fora devoto. Olha para o filho do carpinteiro cravado a madeira e o rosto obscurece-se, quase desejando poder sentir aquele ímpeto para rezar, para implorar por absolvição. Interroga-se o que seria necessário: um simples Pai Nosso? um rosário inteiro de Avé Marias? Talvez devesse deitar-se no chão e abrir os braços, espelhar a pose do homem esfomeado e espancado sobre si. Ou talvez devesse levar a sua humilhação mais longe, flagelar-se e punir a carne e a mente por todos os seus crimes. Há algo tentador nesse pensamento, algo na dor agradável de fazer exercício e levar-se ao limito do que é suportável - e algo além disso, algo que ressoa na escuridão da mente, no perpétuo ódio próprio de que todos os homens se tentam abstrair.

O Judeu entra algum tempo depois e toma o lugar atrás de Erwin, passando-lhe os documentos sem dizer uma palavra. Lê-os rapidamente, tentando evitar que os olhos se desviem para o chapéu do uniforme que lhe assenta tão mal que o homem ainda tem na cabeça; a visão faz o estômago de Erwin contrair-se ainda mais do que fez na casa de banho. Durante todo o tempo em que lê, o Judeu senta-se à sua frente, imóvel e em silêncio. Erwin interroga-se se ele se está a manter tão quieto para não o distrair. Bom homem, a escolha perfeita para a operação - mesmo que o remorso de Erwin por o incluir o impeça de sentir a alegria que normalmente esse conhecimento lhe traria.

Quando menciona o assunto do chapéu, o pobre coitado diz-lhe que houvera um problema que torna a demanda de regressar ao covil do leão para devolver os documentos ainda mais perigosa do que tinham previamente assumido. Nesse instante, toda a missão se revela ser tal como Erwin temera: a acção mais egoísta, o esquema mais imprudente e mal planeado onde colocara outra vida em risco. Mas o vislumbre de absolvição vem no momento seguinte quando o Judeu lhe diz que revelara o seu nome num momento de pânico; Erwin sabe que esta não é a altura para uma consideração mais profunda sobre o assunto, e deixa que lhe escape da mente.

\- Não há nada mais que possas fazer quanto a isso - diz ao Judeu em voz baixa. - O resto é comigo. Vem ter comigo à casa de banho assim que consigas.

O homem acena e retira-se pouco depois, deixando Erwin sozinho na igreja vazia de novo. Olha para o seu relógio e permite-se alguns minutos para considerar o problema com Osterhaus que agora se antevê. Aquele maldito jantar. Se ao menos tivesse mantido uma relação cordial com o homem, lidar com o problema seria sem dúvida tão fácil como fora no caso de Schaumann.

Erwin olha para o relógio de novo e levanta-se, regressando para a casa de banho pública num passo vagaroso; um cavalheiro num passeio nocturno. No calor do verão, já sonha com os mergulhos que tem planeados para mais tarde, e quando sente o cheiro a urina seca dos lavabos de novo, tenta em vez disso imaginar o cheiro de cloro. Os pensamentos regressam ao homem que deve agora estar bem no interior do complexo, usando a sua notável destreza para se escapulir de novo. Seria mesmo um desperdício não aproveitar tal mente. Apenas mais uma das coisas que enfurece Erwin nos nazis; como não têm apreço pela diversidade e pela singuralidade de personalidades.

A porta abre-se, e Erwin sente a familiar corrente de adrenalina que segue o olhar de aviso que o Judeu atira na sua direcção. Recua de volta para o cubículo, a mão já a fechar-se em torno do pequeno revólver que trouxera consigo. Escuta a porta abrir-se de novo, e fechar-se, esperando gritos, os sons de uma luta, mas em vez disso ouvindo nada mais do que o embater de urina contra porcelana.

E então, uma voz baixa. - Não há muitos homens como tu hoje.

Por um momento, parece-se com algo vindo de uma vida anterior em Inglaterra, e um canto da boca de Erwin estremece para cima como se numa resposta coordenada. O homem deve estar mesmo desesperado, ou o Judeu deve ter-lhe dado o suficiente para ele agir com ousadia; mas para Erwin, fazer uma proposta a um soldado numa casa de banho pública parece imprudente ao extremo, não importa as circunstâncias. A mente já decidira o plano de acção, e demora um momento para retroceder na formação do plano até à sua origem antes de sair e se juntar aos outros dois homens no urinol.

É um risco, claro, assumir que o Judeu conhece este jogo, mas assim que sente o ombros do homem ficarem tensos à sua esquerda, Erwin sabe que os seus instintos não lhe falharam. Quando o Judeu muda o peso sobre os pés e se inclina ligeiramente para mais perto de Erwin, sabe que o homem apanhara o esquema. Um momento tenso acompanha a saída do terceiro homem; uma sensação excitante, como uma corrente eléctrica a passar pelos seus olhares no espelho quando o Judeu se retira para o cubículo para mudar aquele uniforme tão mal ajustado. Olha para baixo para si e sorri. Pensar nas oportunidades que um momento como este poderiam ter aberto há uma boa década atrás.

Aquela tensão mantém-se na sua mente, permanecendo na pele quando se despe na piscina coberta. Acompanha-lo quando mergulha na piscina, sobrevive ao abraço da água fria e a todos os planos preliminares que traça em relação a Osterhaus. Leva-a consigo para casa nessa noite, para a cama onde os músculos se recusam a relaxar apesar das horas de esforço que lhes tinham sido infligidos. Mas não lhe parece correcto, pensar no Judeu. Por alguma razão, não parece correcto. Talvez seja porque não sabe o nome do homem. E como passara a não gostar de pensar nele como o Judeu; o termo - ainda que não haja nada de errado nele - tem uma nota de Holtz a correr por ele como um rio de veneno que Erwin não consegue estancar ainda que tente, e talvez seja por isso que força os seus pensamentos para outros momentos - mas também não para Lilian.

O homem vem no dia seguinte, e por um segundo o seu mau humor faz Erwin recear contra toda a lógica que de alguma coisa ele saiba que Erwin o considerara, baseando-se nele e no momento que partilharam nos lavabos para fundamentar tal coisa. Parece que o Judeu começa a achar Holtz - ainda que nunca o tenha conhecido - tão vil e repulsivo quanto o próprio Erwin é, se enojara com a visão das suas roupas, e os botões de punho com motivos de suásticas que usa na camisa. Erwin esconde-os do seu campo de visão quando ele expressa o seu desagrado por eles, mas parece que qualquer que tenha sido o dano causado precede a chegada do homem, e no final torna o gesto completamente inútil. A forma como se retira é curta e amarga. Deixa Erwin perplexo - e na verdade, porque não o deveria incomodar de todo, e ainda assim incomoda.

Atira-se de novo ao trabalho - o problema de Osterhaus está a chamar a sua atenção. O homem não vai demorar muito a agir, mas também não vai poder agir imprudentemente com todas as pontas soltas que tem de cortar. E claro que a ideia de fugir atravessa a mente de Erwin - atravessa e desaparece assim que o faz. Até nisto, não consegue ser um homem melhor. Até nisto é egoísta e indisciplinado, colocando os seus próprios interesses antes do bem comum. Não perde tempo a tentar justificar a sua decisão ao pensar nos sacrifícios que fizera. Porque na verdade, que sacrifico seria assim tão grande para justificar um acto traiçoeiro e para fim pessoal como este? Continuar a agarrar-se a uma linha de um poema que gostaria de ter lido no funeral do seu pai como acto final de reconciliação adiada não parece ser sacrifício algum, e em vez disso parece-lhe bem aquilo que merece.

Só uma pancada na porta é distracção forte o suficiente para puxar Erwin para fora dos seus pensamentos. Talvez devesse ficar surpreendido por ver o Judeu na ombreira mas por alguma razão inexplicável, não fica. Algo parece estar errado com o pobre coitado; fecha-se na casa de banho assim que passa pela porta e quando Erwin se lhe junta após lhe dar um tempo decente, ele está sentado no banho, olhando em frente, parecendo zangado e perturbado. A recusa do homem em aceitar a ajuda que oferece deixa Erwin impaciente e nervoso.

\- Há alguma coisa que precises? - pergunta por fim ao Judeu, aliviado por ver o aceno que ele tem lutado para obter.

\- Preciso ficar aqui esta noite.

E mesmo aí, aquilo não surpreende Erwin, seja porque razão for.

Levanta-se devagar e volta-se para a porta. - Tudo o que puder fazer para ajudar - diz, e acrescenta: - Vou preparar-nos um chá enquanto acabas o banho.

Quando o Judeu se junta a si na sala, Erwin não lhe pergunta a razão para ele estar aqui, ou se tudo isto está relacionado com o mau humor anterior dele, ou com o oficial de Berlim com quem Darlett está tão preocupado. Em vez disso satisfaz-se com o silêncio que o homem parece preferir durante todo o tempo que demoram a terminar o chá.

Ainda assim, não consegue resistir oferecer a sua ajuda mais uma vez antes de se retirar - e o que há neste homem que o faz querer oferecer ajuda, não sabe dizer.

\- Não gosto de precisar de ajuda - diz o homem sem olhar para Erwin. - Especialmente não vinda de ti.

Erwin considera as palavras por um momento, tenta imaginar uma vida a depender dos outros; a simples ideia arrepia-o.

\- Compreendo - diz, mais baixo do que antes, voltando-se para sair quando o homem fala de novo.

\- Preciso de fazer mais - há algo desesperado na sua voz agora. - Mais do que fizemos. Não só limpeza.

Erwin sente a sua própria hesitação quando olha para o homem, sente aquele egoísmo subir à superfície e começando a sua batalha contra ele. O Judeu é talhado para aquilo - disso não há dúvida. E talvez ele esteja certo ao dizer que nada pode assegurar a sua segurança, nem ficar afastado de coisas como estas. No final, é a ideia de se vir a tornar mais uma pessoa a atrapalhar a vida do homem, a impedi-lo de a viver como ele a desejaria, que se comprova ser insuportável e força a decisão de Erwin.

\- Certo - diz ao homem. - Podemos discuti-lo de manhã. Boa noite então, Herr Weller.

\- Levi.

O nome faz Erwin estacar e faz um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha.

\- O meu nome é Levi.

Claro. Como poderia ser qualquer outro?

\- Levi - diz Erwin, testando a forma como soa na sua boca. - Finalmente um nome que te fica bem.

.


End file.
